


Five Ways Timothy Drake Never Died

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: A "good death" is a relative concept.





	Five Ways Timothy Drake Never Died

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly DCU AUs, with a Timfinity thing thrown in for good measure.

No meta in his team. No appropriate equipment, no planned strategy, no ace in the hole. Just sacrificing himself to win all universes a few extra minutes, to get Superboy Prime's attention away from Nightwing. 

Bruce would be snippy.

His last word was "Steph."

* * *

An approaching horde. All of his companions dead.

The dark-haired boy shrugged and cocked his guns.

There were other worlds besides this one.

* * *

 

It wasn't the torture. It wasn't the drugs. It wasn't the Joker's laugh -coming from outside, coming from inside, lodged in his lips- what finally broke him. It was Batman's face as he pointed the gun at him.

So sad. So vulnerable.

He took the gun to his right temple and shot.

* * *

He had never been so terrified in his entire life. He realized he never again would be.

"Nice photos," said the clown, hitting him again.

He would die here.

"Really good files," said the clown, hitting him again.

He'd never meet Dick or Jason.

"But he's _mine_ , you know?" said the clown, swinging the crowbar for the last time.

* * *

 

"The Canary is dead, as is my daughter. Should you refuse my inheritance, I will kill you, and the Art will die when I do."

Batman bowed slightly, arms and legs broken. "I made a promise, Shiva."

"It's a pity," she said, letting her gray hair fall over her shoulders.

Her kick was perhaps the most beautiful human movement he had ever seen.


End file.
